inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinjou Takuma
Shinjou Takuma ( ) is Bernard Girikanan's aide and a member of the Orion Foundation. He is Inamori Asuto's true father. Appearance Shinjou is tall, has a long brown hair tied in a ponytail and two long strands on both sides of his head. He wears a grey suit with a white shirt and purple tie. He has thick eyebrows and slanted grey pink eyes. Personality Shinjou is very serious, calm, doesn't say much. When he was working at the side of the false chairman Girikanan Gustav Nikolsky, he seemed to be very loyal and committed to their common goals. Shinjou's behavior changed when he met again with Ichihoshi, after his transformation into Hikaru. He seemed to be a completely different person, kind and friendly. He behaved similarly when he met Asuto and offered him help to find his father. In front of the real chairman Bernard Girikanan, Shinjou was cautious in behavior, he showed obedience and performed his duties without a smile or a trace of emotions. Only when Bernard mentioned about joining Shinjou's son to Disciples of Orion, it was seen that Shinjou was deeply moved and shocked by his words. Plot Shinjou first made his appearance when he watched someone getting the Orion mark an d later watched the match between Inazuma Japan and Red Bison. He met up with Ichihoshi Mitsuru after Japan's match against Shining Satans and Ichihoshi told him that Kidou Yuuto has been kicked off the team as planned. Shinjou asked if he had any regret but Ichihoshi said he didn't since it was Girikanan's orders and that to achieve their objective for the perfect world, any means necessary should be used. Shinjou then stated that was right and walked away. After Girikanan ended his call with Ichihoshi before Inazuma Japan's match against Arab no Hinotori Gundan, Shinjou was wondering if Girikanan wasn't going a bit too far with his plans, stating that the Orion Foundation wasn't a crime organization but a business organization. Girikanan responded that business indeed was the only objective but he would use any means necessary to achieve that objective. Shinjou appeared again at the airport, while he was waiting for the Spanish players' arrival. He introduced himself to Inazuma Japan as a representative of Girikanan, who was the director of the World Soccer Association. Before Shinjou left he greeted Ichihoshi. He later explained to the gathered people what the Orion Foundation was doing and what were their activities that helped to promote football and support it. Later Shinjou met again with Ichihoshi and told him that he felt relieved when he saw how well he was doing in the team. Ichihoshi asked if he wanted to eliminate him, like the others disciples who failed. Shinjou denied and to Ichihoshi's surprise apologized him for what happened before. He admitted that he didn't always agree with the Orion's methods and they might be problematic. However, he preferred to proceed with caution in all matters, hoping that Ichihoshi would understand this. When Kira Hiroto kicked the ball and it flew in the wrong direction, it approached dangerously to Shinjou. Luckily Inamori Asuto saw this and warned him. To Asuto's surprise Shinjou managed to avoid the hit and took the ball easily. Asuto asked if he was a professional player and Shinjou confirmed that he was once. It clearly made a big impression on Asuto. Shinjou met again with Asuto at the tower, where Asuto used to come and watched the view of the city. He asked him why he was playing soccer and Asuto explained that he had father who was a professional player and until his mother passed, he fought that he was dead. Asuto told him about his passion to soccer and his wish to be strong enough to fight with players like Clario Orvan. Shinjou became a little serious and dark, stating that the world soccer was different that Asuto imagined it. At the end of the meeting Shinjou offered his help in searching for Asuto's father and they exchanged their telephone numbers. Some time later Shinjou appeared in the Orion's headquarters when unexpectedly Bernard Girikanan showed up after his long absence. He stated that apparently Shinjou had trouble with the Japanese team and their coach Zhao Jinyun. He was hoping that these would be the only obstacles so far. Shinjou gave him dossier with the data about the Disciple of Orion and while he was going to leave, Bernard told him to stay. According to his words Shinjou has been working with Bernard's father as the chairman's adviser from the beginning and even now he was still faithful to the ideals that his father used to admit. However now Orion has changed and Bernard was going to use it to take control of the world's economy. Before Shinjou left Bernard warned him that if he tried to betray him, he would destroy him. Additionally as a guarantee for the obedience of Shinjou, Bernard considered to make his son a Disciple of Orion as well. Later Shinjou was seen watching Inamori Masato talking with Asuto. .]] Shinjou appeared again during the meeting with Fubuki Shirou by the river. He apologized to Fubuki that he involved him in his affairs, but the latter replied that he was interested in finding out everything about the world's soccer. In addition he asked what Shinjou was planning to do next. Shinjou looked at him friendly and revealed that he would like to make Fubuki officially the Disciple of Orion. This confession clearly shocked Fubuki and he managed only to ask what he would have to do with it. Then Shinjou explained that it was time for him to know the truth about the Orion. According to Shinjou's words Bernard Girikanan, who was currently in charge of Orion, had an outstanding talent for business. Thanks to it Orion developed much faster than in the previous chairman's times. However all these actions had a negative effect on soccer. Indeed, there were people who Orion actually helped, but Shinjou considered these methods wrong. Some time later in the Orion headquarter, Bernard revealed Shinjou that Asuto became the disciple of Orion. Shinjou confirmed that he understood, but his face didn't express any emotions and he calmly walked away. As it turned out later on the day before the match between Japan and Russia, Shinjou took Asuto from the Orion headquarters. When he woke up, he was safe in Shinjou's apartment and he told Asuto what happened. He explained that Inamori Masato wasn't his father, but Orion's agent whose mission was to get him on their side. While Asuto was wondering how Masato knew all these facts about his life and had even his photo, Shinjou stated firmly that Orion would do anything necessary to get the information they needed. He added that he was still looking for his real father. According to Shinjou's words when Orion was founded by Valentin Girikanan it was a symbol of hope, instead of bad organization and he used it to promote soccer. When Valentin died, his son Bernard became the chairman and everything changed because he was obsessed with money and power. However, even he continued to support children in need around the world. Orion couldn't be destroyed now, because this help wouldn't be provided anymore. That was why Shinjou was going to change Orion and restore it to its original state with the help of Inazuma Japan and other allies. He revealed that he sent Ichihoshi to Japan on purpose to familiarize them with Orion's methods and to save Ichihoshi through the interactions with the team. What's more he was the one who asked Zhao to join him and revolt against Orion, after they get rid of him. While they were talking, unexpectedly Fubuki appeared and explained that he was now an Orion trainee and was investigating their illegal activities. Shinjou revealed that Fubuki sent him data about Inazuma Japan and thanks to him they were able to protect the team from Orion. Now their main goal was to change Orion and show that their methods were wrong. Before Asuto came back to Japan's camp, Shinjou went with him to the Orion training facility where he, along with Froy Girikanan convinced Malik Kuabel to join the revolution. Category:Orion Foundation Category:Orion characters